choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Massacre at Stormholt
The Massacre at Stormholt, was an event in the Rys-Nevrakis Conflict that set spark to all the events of The Crown and The Flame, this event temporarily ended the rule of the Rys Family of Stormholt. Prelude After Kenna finishes sparring with her friend Dominic Hunter, Gabriel accompanies her to the Stormholt Great Hall, where her mother Queen Adriana and the Captain of the Royal Guard, Leon Stirling, are talking about Stormholt's security,Kenna finds her mother in the Stormholt Great Hall talking with Leon Stirling, the Captain of the Royal Guard. When the Queen notices Kenna, she tells her that she made a black and silver gown just for her. Shortly after, the nobles of The Five Kingdoms start to arrive: the first ones are King Amanth Drammir and his son and heir Prince Tevan Drammir, and the second ones are King Luther Nevrakis and his son Prince Marco Nevrakis. Marco gets mad and hits Trystan because he didn't bow when he announced his presence to the Queen. Kenna can slap Marco if her prestige is high enough, berate Marco, or remain silent. An argument almost breaks out, but Luther tells Marco to back off and justifies Kenna's action, stating that he likes to see a Princess fighting for her people. It is then that Queen Adriana asks the nobles to have a toast with her in order to officially seal the alliance of the Five Kingdoms, every noble happily drinks with the Queen, everyone except King Luther and Marco. King Luther tells the royals a story about his father and how he died. Before being burned alive by the Iron Empire, he told his son that in order to defeat The Empire, the Five Kingdoms had to unite into one Kingdom, ruled by one King The Fall of Stormholt Afterwards, a group of Nevrakis soldiers enter inside the Hall and start shooting all the nobles with crossbows. Kenna and Gabriel take cover, but Queen Adriana gets shot in the heart. Kenna crawls beside her and takes her hand before she dies. Dominic then appears and tries to get Kenna out of the hall. She initially refuses and stays by her mother side, but then she notices a soldier with an axe guarding the door to the outside hallway. King Amanth tried to flee but the soldier instantly beheads him; the soldier then tried to attack Kenna, but she spilled wine into his eyes in order to distract him, before she left the room she spotted a soldier with a golden trim stealing her mother signet ring, but because she was surrounded by enemy soldiers, she took Dominic's hand and ran away. As she fled through the corridor, she spotted Prince Tevan fighting a Nevrakis soldier with a torch, Kenna can now decide to swear to avenge his death, escape or save his life, Gabriel then leads the group to the Stormholt dungeon where three Nevrakis soldiers are guarding the area there. Kenna takes a crossbow from a fallen guard and spots the soldier that stole her mother's ring, (The one with the gold trim) she kills him and reclaims the ring. Shortly after, the dungeon began filling with Nevrakis soldiers, and Kenna and her party flee from a secret passage in the castle, but the Nevrakis soldiers are right behind them, and Dominic decides to stay behind in order to buy Kenna some time, the two say goodbye to each other and flee. Dominic escapes in the Stormholt Kitchen, but is chased by two Nevrakis soldiers. Margaret Blake, the castle cook, tries to defend him, but she is punched in the face and almost killed, but Dominic saves her by unleashing his fire power for the first time, roasting the two soldiers alive. Margaret tells Dom that all the servants in the castle have been ordered to go to the Stormholt Great Hall in order to swear fealty to the Nevrakis Family, Margaret sons are inside the hall too: Rose Blake and Trystan Blake. King Luther's army killed every man that knew how to fight in Stormholt except Dom. Margaret, in order to save him, decides to give Dom a new identity. He is now the son of Margaret, a common servant. Luther orders the servants who survived the attack to swear fealty or die, Dominic accepts his offer, but decides to betray Luther the first chance he gets. Later, Kenna and Gabriel (And Prince Tevan, if he was saved) ride away from Stormholt in the night. Before leaving Tevan will also give Kenna an orb that they can use to communicate while they are far away from each other. Tevan decides to head home to Ennan since Fydoria will need him in order to lead his Kingdom, he bids Kenna farewell and swears that when the time comes, he will come to her aid with Fydoria's best warriors. Kenna thinks of all the harm that Luther caused to Stormholt, and promises that one day, she will take back her home and make him pay for his crimes. Aftermath This gruesome event left a severe injury on the Five Kingdoms as a whole, many families were left leaderless and many of the Kingdoms were conquered by the Nevrakis Family. The exception being the Kingdom of Fydoria, who managed to fight back against the Nevrakis forces. Category:Events in The Crown & The Flame Category:Events Category:Battles